


the warmest hello to the coldest goodbye

by knightofcauldrons



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Reunion Fic, dont let the angsty title fool you this is like 85 percent fluff, references to carrying off a changeling, takes place after wonderland II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofcauldrons/pseuds/knightofcauldrons
Summary: Brutus Feels misses Lucifer Kane. He's also kind of mad at him.And then suddenly, Lucifer Kane comes back. With an apology, no less.Brutus is still a bit mad, but he can't stay mad at Lucifer for long.





	the warmest hello to the coldest goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the song "the coldest goodbye" from the spies are forever soundtrack

Feels didn’t get high anymore. He’s had some pretty bad trips (and some of those trips have been _literal trips_ to different dimensions), so he’s decided to lay off on the drugs for now. At least, until he finds himself in better company other than the nameless cat staring at him from across their flat.

 _Their_ flat. 

_His_ flat, more like. 

Brutus hasn’t seen Kane in.. Months. Which Brutus doesn’t like. He wishes Kane would just come back from wherever the Hell he was, and then everything would go back to normal again. Well, not _normal_. The life of a paranormal investigator will always be rather strange. But Kane being back would be comforting in its familiarity. He just wants everything to be strange and familiar again. 

Just.. Christ, why’d he leave? 

Feels remembers the last conversation he had with Kane. It hadn’t exactly gone _great_. But everything was fine after that, though! Feels woke up, and saw Kane alive, and then saw Alice alive, and then when he looked back to smile at Kane in that _thank God everything kinda worked out_ sort of way, Kane was already gone. 

He just wanted his partner back. It can’t be _Kane and Feels_ if it’s just Feels. 

Hell, for all he knows, Kane could be in a different country. Or a different _dimension_. Feels wouldn’t be surprised if he was. 

The cat staring at him meows. "Hm?" The cat jumped up onto the couch next to Feels, meowing at him until it decided it had better things to do by the litter box. Feels sighed. 

Feels spotted a voice recorder on the table. He picked it up, turning it around in his hand. He turns it on.

From the recorder, he hears the sound of shuffling, hears the voice of past-Kane saying he wanted the story on tape and the voice of past-Brutus saying, okay, okay.

Brutus remember this. It was when he had told the story of his encounter with the fey. 

For whatever reason, Brutus continues to listen to the past memories. 

And then a few minutes into the recording, when past-Brutus recounts a particularly stupid thing he had done, past-Kane laughs. 

He laughs, and its a beautiful sound. Brutus has the sound of Kane’s laugh memorized. It’s high-pitched and soft and breathy, and it wilts away slowly and even when past-Brutus starts talking again, past-Kane still hadn’t gotten over whatever had been said and he’s trying to stifle his laughs into little throaty chuckles in order to try and listen to whatever past-Brutus was saying now. 

And it’s such a beautiful sound and it’s the only sound Brutus can listen to. It’s the type of laugh that sounds like how cool early-morning air feels. Because when he laughs it just sounds so fond and happy and endearing, and Brutus can’t believe that he was the one that made him laugh like that. It’s soft and nice and lovely and, now that he thinks about it, he’s only heard Kane laugh like that when it’s just them together. 

He continues listening to the old memories, listens to his own voice and past-Kane’s interjections as he starts to ramble on about something or other and past-Brutus gently nudging him back on track.

It’s a cherished memory.

He doesn’t remember when he starts crying.

And for however much he’s crying, for the tears that forge their ways down his face, he still cries silently. If it weren’t for the sudden wetness of his face, one wouldn’t have even noticed he was crying at all- Including Feels himself. 

Brutus barely registers the sound of the front-door opening.

“..Brutus?” 

Brutus’ head perks up. He rubs the wetness from his face and rubs at his eyes and looks over his shoulder.

Standing in the doorway is Lucifer Kane.

He steps forward. “Oh, Brutus..” He pauses, listens, sees the tape recorder and recognizes the recording that's coming from it. 

Lucifer swallows. “Brutus-”

Brutus steps forward. “I don’t know whether to uppercut you in the jaw,” he says shakily, “or to hug you and never let go.”

Lucifer, oddly, looks surprised at the fact that he’s even being addressed. Like he had a plan to go back to their shared flat but the plan never got as far as actually _talking_ to Feels.

“That’s..” Lucifer swallows again. “That’s fair,” he says decidedly. 

Brutus stares ahead at Lucifer with watery eyes. Tiny, fragile-boned Lucifer Kane. Tiny, and incredibly intelligent yet incredibly stupid, rude but endlessly empathetic Lucifer Kane. Paranormal investigator. Mystical enthusiast. The Shaman. Whatever that means. 

Brutus looks at him, and realizes that Lucifer is shaking like a leaf, and Feels remembers that it’s raining outside. It's pouring. Torrential streams of water coming from the heavens above.

Brutus decides that he’s going to hug Kane instead of uppercut him, but he doesn’t hug him yet. He’s still a little mad at him. But they can sort that out later. Right now, Lucifer looks like a kicked puppy. (Brutus probably also looks like a kicked puppy, but whatever.)

“I’ll go make some tea,” Feels says. 

Lucifer looks at Feels oddly when he says that, like he can't believe he's being so cordial. 

“Make yourself at home,” Feels carries on. “It _is_ your home, anyways.” 

“Ah.. Right,” Lucifer says cautiously. The unnamed cat rubs itself against Lucifer’s ankles as he takes a seat on the couch. Feels doesn’t bother to chastise him for not putting a towel down before taking a seat, the thought probably hadn’t even crossed Lucifer’s mind. The couch will dry out eventually. 

Feels makes some tea. It’s sort of his thing. 

He walks a mug over to Kane. Kane glances up at Feels, nods at him as he accepts the mug, and Feels sits down across from him. 

Kane sips the tea carefully.

“..You put extra sugar in it,” he said weakly. 

“Of course I did,” Feels answers. “It’s how you like it.” Feels pauses. “Unless that’s changed in the _months_ you’ve been _gone_.”

Kane winces, like he was punched in the gut. 

“I.. have been doing a lot of, ah. Thinking.”

“That’s a first.” 

Kane chuckles weakly. 

“I, uh- I suppose so.” 

“..You can’t just _disappear_ , Luce.” 

“..I know, Feels.” 

“You don’t seem to."

“..I know, Feels.” 

Lucifer stares into his mug of tea. He knows what he should be saying. But it’s hard to get his lips to form the letters. 

“I’m.. sorry.”

He forces the words out, eventually.

“I’m sorry, Brutus.” 

Feels stares at him, before closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose for a long few seconds, his shoulders rising and lowering steadily. 

“I am too. Don’t know why, though. Just feels like I should be, you know?” 

Lucifer taps a nail onto the side of the mug. It makes a sound that’s unpleasant to his ears and the feeling of his nail against the ceramic makes a bad feeling crawl up his finger but he decides he doesn’t care. 

“I shouldn’t have left.”

“You shouldn’t have."

“But I did.”

“But you did.” 

“But... I’m bad at apologies.”

“You are.” Feels smiles a little bit. “But you’re still trying. That’s what I always liked about you, you know? You always keep trying to do what’s right, even if you're bad at it.”

Lucifer looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for just abandoning you without even an explanation or a goodbye. I’m sorry for.. A lot. I’m sorry for just being..” Lucifer inhaled deeply. “..A grade A _asshole_.” 

Brutus stares at Lucifer, there’s a beat of silence, and then he laughs, because Lucifer Kane just said the words _grade A asshole_ in reference to himself. 

“You are, sometimes!” he agreed, still laughing a little. “You’re an idiotic, rude, impulsive man, Lucifer Kane!” His laughter softly fades. “You’re a bastard. And I think I’m going to accept your apology. Because you’re my bastard.” 

“.. _Think_?” Kane says. 

“I’ll admit,” Brutus says, “I’m still upset.” 

“That’s..” Lucifer seemed to bite his tongue. “.. _Fair_ ,” he decided to say. 

“ _But_ ,” Brutus continued. “I’ll accept your apology-”

Lucifer’s face lit up. 

“-On some _conditions_ ,” Brutus finishes.

“..Okay.” 

“Firstly, I want an explanation about where and why you left,” Feels says. 

Kane chewed on his bottom lip. “Right now?”

“No, not right now. I just want one _eventually_. You know. _At some point_.”

Kane paused to think. “..Okay,” he finally said. “That’s.. I’ll agree to that. You deserve an explanation, anyway. Any other conditions?” 

Brutus paused to think. “..Yeah, actually. Just one more.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t leave again.”

“Brutus, I can’t promise that-” 

“ _Luce_ ,” Brutus says. “Don’t leave again. Don’t leave _me_ again. I.. I don’t care if you’re going somewhere out in the middle of nowhere or if you’re traveling to some mystical otherworld. At _least_ take me with you.”

“Feels, I don’t think-”

“ _Please_ , Luce. We’re _partners_. _Kane and Feels_. We can’t be Kane _and_ Feels if we’re just Kane _or_ Feels.” 

Kane tapped on his leg in contemplation. 

Brutus raised his eyebrows at Kane. 

Finally, Kane nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll.. Yes, I can do that. I won’t leave you again. I won’t go where you can’t follow anymore. ..We’re partners.” Kane glanced up at Feels. “We’re in this together.”

Brutus smiled, an expression that looked soft and happy. “Great. You’re finally making some sense now,” he teased.

Kane laughed. (High-pitched and soft and breathy. It sounds like how cool early-morning ear feels.)

Brutus sighed slightly, then stood up and walked over to him, tugging on Kane’s wrist. 

“Feels?” 

Brutus pulled Lucifer up into a hug. 

“..Oh,” said Lucifer, the sound of his voice muffled against Brutus’ shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” 

Lucifer paused hesitantly, then tightened his arms around Brutus. 

“I’m glad I’m back, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be honest i havent listened to kane and feels in a while so lets hope i got their voices right. this might be ooc- hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
